Croissant
by Aleprettycat
Summary: Después de escaparse de casa para dar un paseo por la ciudad de París, Adrien entra en una famosa pastelería y ahí conoce a la chica con ojos como el cielo. ¿Volverá a verla algún día?
Quiero aclarar que éste fanfiction es una especie de AU, donde Adrien y Marinette no van juntos a la escuela, por ende, tampoco se conocen.

Éste fanfiction constará de tres capítulos, con la intención de celebrar un año de mi primer fanfic de Miraculous Ladybug, que se publicó el 9 de marzo de 2015, cuando no había estrenado en Corea y lo único que teníamos era la info que Jeremy Zag y Thomas Astruc llegaban a publicar en sneak peeks, trailers, imágenes spoileadoras y comentarios que me tenían fangirleando por semanas. Tanto fue el hype que no me contuve e hice algo que jamás imaginé: publiqué un fic antes del estreno oficial. Y no me arrepiento de nada.

Así que, éste fic va dedicado a ellos, porque a un año de hype sobre hype, Miraculous Ladybug me tiene enganchada, con el alma en un hilo y espero que sigan cosechando éxitos con cada capítulo que sale alrededor del mundo.

También dedico éste fic a mi amiga Nath, por acompañarme en éste viaje y por sus teorías locas e ideas fumadas que jamás me cansaré de leer.

Tikki, Plagg! Transforme moi!

* * *

Todo el mundo hablaba de la famosa panadería que estaba frente a Notre Dame. No es que él quisiera hacerse el interesante, pero incluso su padre había hecho un comentario de que esa era la mejor panadería y pastelería de todo París. Quizá no tenía la mejor de las relaciones con su padre, pero nunca podría discutir ni negar su buen gusto para con la comida.

Era una tarde lluviosa en pleno verano y no había otra cosa que se le antojara más que un croissant recién horneado. Así que decidió que esa era la oportunidad perfecta para poner a prueba a la famosa panadería. Buscó la dirección exacta con su teléfono inteligente y tomó un paraguas que lo acompañó en todo el trayecto.

Contrario a lo que dejaba ver el cielo gris, el clima estaba agradable hasta un cierto punto. Aprovechó la hora en la que su padre no estaba monitoreando su actividad y escapó de casa sin su chófer o cualquier otro trabajador de su padre para que lo llevara hasta la enorme iglesia custodiada por gárgolas. Pocas veces se podía permitir un momento a solas de caminata por su amada París, y debía aprovecharlo mientras durase.

El ambiente húmedo y el ruido característico de una ciudad tan grande lo llenaban de una energía que no sabía que necesitaba, pero todo cambió cuando el olor del pan recién horneado se podía percibir desde un par de cuadras antes de llegar a su destino. Al acercarse, notó un desfile que entraba y salía del establecimiento que abarcaba toda la esquina. La gente que salía tenía una cara de felicidad tan contagiosa que terminó por convencerse a sí mismo que la espera bien valdría la pena.

Gracias a los enormes ventanales, se podían apreciar con total claridad la inmensa variedad de panes y pasteles en los exhibidores exquisitamente decorados con un aire de romanticismo imposible de negar. La simple vista de tanta belleza hizo que se le olvidara el hecho de que su padre pegaría el grito en el cielo cuando supiera de su aventura del día, hasta que se topó de bruces con la puerta. Cerró su paraguas al entrar y se dispuso a elegir un par de piezas de pan. Eligió un par de pastelillos para disfrutar en la noche con su padre y uno más para Nathalie, la asistente de éste. Después tomó uno de los croissant que emanaban calor desde sus charolas y se permitió inspirar hondo, como si pretendiera grabar ese aroma en su memoria para siempre.

Justo en aquel instante, levantó la vista y de la puerta de la cocina vio salir a una jovencita de grandes ojos turquesa y el cabello azulado que se acomodaba una cofia en la cabeza. Por la forma en la que ella de desplazaba por el lugar, podría haber jurado que era una modelo profesional, o incluso alguien de alta sociedad. No pudo quitarle los ojos de encima hasta que ella terminó de cambiar de lugar con una señora del mismo color de cabello y que él se atrevió a señalar como la madre de tan bella joven.

Aprovechó uno de los espejos que estaban estratégicamente colocados para dar una sensación de amplitud, y así asegurarse de que su ropa y cabello estaban en perfecto estado. Rápidamente comprobó de un vistazo que la jovencita estuviera no muy ocupada y cuando así le pareció, se aventuró hasta la caja para que le cobrara su pan.

Le entregó la charola y sus dedos tocaron los de ella en un instante, apenas fue un rozón, pero eso bastó para dejarle una sensación de cosquilleo que lo mantuvo con las manos ocupadas todo el camino de vuelta a casa. Ella le brindó la sonrisa más dulce que él jamás hubiera visto y envolvió cada pieza de pan buscando su mirada de tanto en tanto. Él, al no quitarle los ojos de encima, encontraba sus cristalinos orbes a cada oportunidad. Los primeros dos contactos fueron un tanto casuales, pero el resto se vieron acompañadas de unas sonrisas nerviosas a partes iguales..

―Los croissants siempre salen del horno a las siete de la mañana y a las cinco de la tarde ―. Le dijo ella al cerrar la bolsa de papel, después de notar las cuatro piezas idénticas de pan, además del par de pastelillos que llevaba el muchacho ―Se ve que te gustan mucho.

¿Su voz podría ser más melodiosa? No sólo era hermosa y tenía una sonrisa amable y sincera. Se tomó un par de largos segundos antes de procesar la información y dar una respuesta con la que no pareciera un tonto.

―Un poco ―concedió mientras se encogía de hombros. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla ante aquella vaga y torpe respuesta, pero dejó la reprimienda cuando ella le sonrió una vez más.

Después de pagar por sus piezas de pan salió del establecimiento, no sin antes volver la vista hacia el mostrador donde se encontraba la muchacha de los ojos turquesa y se permitió soltar un suspiro. No dio más de cinco pasos en su andar cuando se topó con su chófer, que lo miraba con una cara larga que sólo significaba una cosa: problemas.

En todo el camino de vuelta a casa no se podía sacar de la cabeza a aquella muchacha que le sonreía con ligereza y que no caía desmayada ante su presencia, como solía ocurrirle con otras jovencitas de la edad. No es que él tuviera mucho contacto con mujeres, no de su generación, por supuesto, pero desenvolverse en el medio en el que él lo hacía, le complicaba el tener una conversación casual con cualquier fémina que se atravesara en su camino. Esa era una de las desventajas de ser Adrien Agreste. El único hijo de Gabriel Agreste, uno de los diseñadores más respetados de todo París y, claro estaba, el seguir sus pasos dentro de un mundo de élite en el diseño y el modelaje profesional.

El ver a su padre erguido con el entrecejo fruncido y un aire de autoridad esperándolo sobre las escaleras del recibidor una vez que entró por la puerta, le hicieron sentir algo de temor por su libertad en los días siguientes. Y no se equivocó. Gabriel era un padre amoroso cuando se lo proponía, atento y cortés en su trato. Pero en cuanto a la disciplina era un hueso muy duro de roer, y eso lo sabía Adrien de primera mano.

Su actividad fuera de casa se vería limitada al tiempo estrictamente necesario para cumplir con las obligaciones de su apretada agenda. Una semana bastante dura, si se le permitía opinar, pero salir no le sería posible hasta que Gabriel considerara levantar el "castigo". ¿Compartir los alimentos que había adquirido esa misma tarde? No gracias. Era mejor ni siquiera intentarlo, si es que no quería que tan magníficos croissants terminaran lejos de su alcance a causa de su estricto régimen alimenticio.

Luego de que su padre se retirara a atender sus asuntos al terminar con el sermón con el que lo torturó un par de minutos, su chófer le entregó la bolsa de pan al muchacho y éste le obsequió la pieza que pensaba entregarle a su padre. Más tarde pasó a buscar a Nathalie, la asistente que prácticamente vivía bajo su mismo techo, y le entregó su pastelillo también. Después se encaminó a su habitación y se encerró solicitando que nadie lo fuera a interrumpir hasta que fuera la hora de la cena.

Dejó los croissants sobre su escritorio y caminó hasta la ventana. Seguía lloviendo. Recargó su frente en el cristal y suspiró con pesadez, llenándolo de vaho. Se dejó llevar dibujando la silueta del rostro de la muchacha de nombre desconocido porque ¡cómo pudo haber sido tan descuidado! había olvidado preguntar por su nombre. Y pasarían semanas antes de que pudiera volverla a ver.

Cuando Nathalie fue por él a su habitación para indicarle que debía estar en el comedor principal para la cena, él estaba profundamente dormido sobre su escritorio. Con la bolsa de papel vacía a un lado y una pila de libros a su izquierda. Sintió pena por el muchacho, pero si no se presentaba ante su padre los metería en problemas a ambos, por lo que movió su hombro con cuidado hasta que el joven rubio abrió los ojos con pesadez.

Ella le informó de la cena y que estaba a tiempo para ello. Adrien se alistó y a los pocos minutos se encontraba en el comedor esperando a su padre.

Cuando Gabriel se presentó, reinó el silencio la mayor parte del tiempo que estuvieron ahí, sentados frente a frente. Pero cuando el sonido volvió fue un ultimátum. Adrien no saldría nunca de casa si él no se lo autorizaba antes, y con esas palabras Gabriel se levantó y Adrien corrió a su habitación para encerrarse a pensar en qué hacer.

Así que esperó.

Pasaron alrededor de dos semanas en las que a escondidas analizaba los puntos ciegos de la red de cámaras de seguridad de su casa y trazó un plano detallado de todas las ventanas que podría utilizar sin activar las alarmas. Se aprendió el horario de la gente que trabajaba en la cocina y en las áreas de mantenimiento e hizo un itinerario. Cerca de la media noche de un miércoles, tomó una mochila, se vistió de negro y salió por una de las ventanas de su habitación, se movió hacia la izquierda y se deslizó por una de las columnas hasta llegar al jardín que rodeaba su casa. Lo atravesó cuidadosamente y con una llave abrió el portón que daba a la calle.

Libertad.

Corrió lo más lejos que pudo y al ver que nadie lo seguía se permitió felicitarse por un buen trabajo. Recorrió las grandes avenidas y parques que se le ponían en su camino y llegó a la panadería de Notre Dame. Tomó aire y deslizó un pequeño sobre por debajo de la puerta.

"Para la chica de ojos como el cielo".

Después de eso volvió a casa. Pasó por todo su sistema de seguridad y escaló por la columna hasta llegar a la ventana de su habitación.

Supo que el plan fue un éxito porque nunca nadie se enteró de su escape. Pero especialmente porque esa mañana recibió un mensaje de texto de un número desconocido.

"Buenos días chico croissant. Mi nombre es Marinette".

Se apresuró a contestarle y guardó ese número junto al resto de cosas importantes de su habitación. Y así es como nació una amistad a distancia con la chica de cabello azulado y ojos como el cielo.

Marinette era hija de un famoso pastelero e iba a clases como la mayoría de las personas de su edad. Ella hacía diseños de todo y para todo. Quería estudiar diseño de modas cuando fuese mayor. Era amable y de fácil trato. Hablar con ella era conocer a todo un universo de emociones y sentimientos al que nunca había tenido acceso. Marinette era genial por ser dulce, abierta y amable con él.

Pasó alrededor de un mes antes de que Gabriel decidiera que era momento de levantar el castigo y le permitiera ir a la panadería acompañado de Nathalie y su chófer.

Adrien había decidido el día y la hora de su visita basado en su experiencia y en las conversaciones que mantenía con ella. Así que al entrar la vio, justo como la recordaba. Con una hermosa sonrisa y la cofia que mantenía su cabello lejos de los productos que envolvía cuidadosamente. Tomó un par de croissants y caminó a la caja para saludarla.

Había practicado una y mil veces lo que le diría cuando la tuviese al frente, y todo para que al final saliera con un tímido saludo que apenas la hizo a ella levantar la vista. Sus largas pestañas lo saludaron y de su melodiosa voz escuchó su nombre mientras su rostro se iluminaba y le brindaba una resplandeciente sonrisa.

Marinette llamó a su madre y le pidió que cubriera su puesto por unos momentos. La amable mujer que tenía el cabello similar al de su hija le ofreció una cálida sonrisa mientras envolvía cuidadosamente sus croissants.

—Cortesía de la casa —le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo con dulzura y comenzaba a despachar a los demás comensales.

Marinette apareció de nuevo, sin la cofia en la cabeza y su cabello recogido en dos coletas bajas atadas con listones rojos. Ella le indicó la puerta y ambos salieron del establecimiento de sus padres.

Al salir, Nathalie notó que Adrien se encontraba acompañado de una jovensita, por lo que mantuvo su distancia pero su mirada seguía vigilante tras ellos.

Conversaron de todo lo que les pasó por la mente, hasta que la alarma en el teléfono de Adrien les hizo volver a la realidad. Marinette entendió el significado de esa alarma y entonces pensó que era el momento. Llamó su atención y se vieron frente a frente, ella abrió su mochila y le entregó una caja cuidadosamente envuelta con papel azul y un moño rosado.

—La tejí hace tiempo, poco después de que comenzamos a platicar con los mensajes de texto.

Adrien tomó la caja con cuidado y rozó sus dedos una vez más, provocando esa reacción de chispas de la primera vez que la vio. Se sonrieron y un rubor se impregnó en sus mejillas.

Marinette se despidió con la mano y Adrien tuvo la urgencia de hacer algo estúpido, pero si no lo hacía corría el riesgo de arrepentirse de por vida.

Antes de que Marinette se volteara, la tomó de los hombros y la envolvió entre sus brazos. La mejor parte fue que pasados unos instantes, Marinette le devolvió el abrazo. Sintió tanta calidez y se sintió tan feliz y seguro que le costó medir el tiempo que llevaban así hasta que el teléfono volvió a emitir otra alarma.

Rompieron el abrazo de forma algo atolondrada y con los rostros claramente sonrojados se despidieron una vez más.

—Prometo visitarte otro día, my lady.

—Te estaré esperando, Adrien.

* * *

 **Reviews?**


End file.
